starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Antiga Prime
|fgcolor= |image=AntigaPrime SC2-NCO Cine1.jpg |imgsize=250px |region=Fringe Worlds |sector=Koprulu sector |system=Antiga system |suns=1 |primary= |moons=At least 2 |lengthday= |lengthyear= |diameter= |climate= |tilt= |gravity= |terrain=Mudflats, mesas (pre-glassing) |tileset=Badlands (StarCraft) |geography= |species=Terrans (formerly) Zerg |originalspecies= |otherspecies= |language= |faction= Terran Confederacy (?–late December, 2499 Sons of Korhal (late December, 2499–February 7, 2500 Terran Dominion (formerly) |population= |capital= |settlements=Andasar City (depopulated) New Andasar (destroyed) |platforms= |imports= |exports=Steaks |status=Infested world }} Antiga Prime is a planet in the Antiga system. History In its past, Antiga Prime had oceans that were home to large aquatic creatures. By the time it was colonized by terrans, the oceans had disappeared, leaving hard mudflats and low mesas covered by native scrub mixed with seeded purple blossoms. The sea creatures remained only as fossils.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9. The colony's economy included viticulture and buffalo rearing,DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-47134-3. as well as resource-rich locations such as the Stickler Woods, where resources slowly regenerated over time.1998-07-3. Backwoods. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Rebellion In 2478, the residents of Andasar City rebelled against the Confederacy, kicking out their militia and taking the local magistrate hostage. They demanded an end to Confederate corruption. The entire city of thousands of people were killed by a Confederate troop led by Lieutenant Nadaner.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. Antigan Revolt With the Terran Confederacy's grip on the fringe worlds weakened by the Sons of Korhal in December 2499, Antiga Prime was ready to begin open revolt against the Confederacy. Aware of this fact, the Confederates stationed a large detachment of Alpha Squadron troops there. After the evacuation and sterilization of Mar Sara, Arcturus Mengsk, Jim Raynor and the former Colonial Magistrate (now a commander of the organization), fled the planet and relocated to the second moon of Antiga Prime,bringing with them data discs with the stolen blueprints of a Confederate Psi-emitter. Lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan and Captain Raynor were sent to free the colony and show their good intent to the Antigan people. Kerrigan infiltrated the Antigan command center and killed the Confederate officer, with a strike force advancing on their position, only to be destroyed by Kerrigan's and Raynor's forces.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Revolution (in English). 1998. Meanwhile however elements of zerg began to assault the planet.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. The conflict escalated to a full-scale revolt around the colonies that sent the Confederates into a state of panic. As the zerg's assault on the Antigan planets escalated, the Norad II was attacked by zerg fliers above the planet and crash-landed on the surface, between colonies of the Surtur and the Garm Brood.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Norad II (in English). 1998.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Downing of Norad II. (in English). 1998. General Edmund Duke transmitted a priority one distress call to Confederate headquarters. After intercepting the transmission, Mengsk sent Raynor to save Duke, whom he convinced to join forces with him. In response, the Confederacy dispatched the Colonial Fleet and Confederate Army to deal with the rebellion. Three-way fighting ensued for months between the rebels, the Confederates, and the zerg. The Confederacy discovered the Sons of Korhal position and sent a large strike force to establish a base camp within their defensive perimeter. Two hours later, Mengsk called a meeting where he ordered Kerrigan to plant a psi emitter in the Confederate base camp. The zerg descended upon the unsuspecting Confederates and annihilated them, allowing the Sons of Korhal to make their escape. The Koprulu Expeditionary Force incinerated the planet from orbit.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trump Card (in English). 1998. Confederate forces were forced to retreat, withdrawing to Halcyon. Antiga's Return Sometime after its purification, Antiga Prime was repopulated and became a planet in the Terran Dominion. The city of New Andasar was built and recolonized. Antiga Prime was one of the first targets of the separatist group the Defenders of Man. Using their contacts in the Dominion, they requisitioned ghost agents Nova Terra and Stone to place "anti-zerg devices" around New Andasar. These devices were actually psi-emitters however, and lured a large number of feral zerg to the planet. Nova and Stone attempted to retrieve the backup mission file they didn't scrub at their operation's center, but were caught by Defenders personnel.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Flashpoint (in English). 2016-08-02. In response to the attacks, Admiral Matt Horner reported that it was an isolated incident, and that the Terran Dominion was doing all it could to address the situation. In a news piece with Donny Vermillion, Magistrate Grayson and General Carolina Davis debated the relief effort to the Antigan people, with Davis defending the Dominion's efforts to send aid.Kate Lockwell Twitter. Kate Lockwell's Twitter, accessed on 2016-03-22 The planet was overrun by feral zerg. Upon gaining terrazine to undo her mind wipe, Nova Terra and her Covert Ops Crew returned to Antiga Prime to uncover what memories she could. There they fought the feral zerg, and Reigel noted that if their structures were destroyed they would no longer spawn any specialist broods. Reigel also noted a plasma weapon locked near the docks of New Andasar. Nova recovered her memories of the operation on Antiga Prime, as well as her mission files and the identity of the Defenders of Man leader, General Carolina Davis. Known Locations Settlements *Andasar City (depopulated) *New Andasar Other *Stickler Woods *Storeroom 10 References Base of Operations}} Category:Planets Category:Fringe Worlds Category:Purified worlds Category:Zerg worlds Category:Terran Confederacy worlds Category:Terran Dominion worlds